Meditating
by ILoveWriting1121
Summary: (Just a short drabble for my first published fanfiction) Shun was sitting on a tree stump meditating when his mind began to wander.


**Hello! I am the author of this story, my name is stated above. This is something that I wrote a long time ago- or at least it feels like it has been. Anyway, it was originally part of a larger fanfic, but I kind of abandoned it for many reasons that would take too long to explain. It took me a fair amount of time, and something like 50 emails between me and a friend of mine who (I bow to her superior writing skills) helped me with the editting, to perfect this. I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

Shun was sitting on a tree stump, meditating. He filtered all thoughts out of his head so an image would appear. This was a concentration exercise that his grandfather taught him. He would concentrate on the image for as long as he could. When Shun had first started doing this he had to pick an image to concentrate on. Now he just has to filter all his thoughts out and let the image appear. Usually he would see his mom, or Skyrus, but neither of them appeared this time. In his mind, Shun saw a vivid image of Alice.

She was standing alone in a field. The wind blew furiously through her yellow-orange hair, showing her big, bright eyes and even brighter smile. The skirt on her dress blew also with the wind. The long blades of lush green grass were almost lying flat on the ground from the fury of the wind, but they were still thick and dense enough to hide Alice's feet. The sun was strong and warm, balancing out the chill of the powerful wind. A thin haze gave the appearance of early spring. The sky was blue and clear, with no clouds or birds in sight; not even a bug flew by. All Shun saw was Alice.

It was so clear in Shun's mind that he almost thought it was real; like he was standing, facing Alice. How he wished it was! He wished he could open his eyes and see Alice standing before him as he saw her. He wished he could run up to her and embrace her and hold her fragile figure in his arms. He would protect her from all danger and never let her go. He wished he could hold Alice's delicate hand and feel her warm skin. He wished he could stroke her head and feel her hair; her soft, soft hair. He wished he could put his hands on her face and touch her soft, smooth skin. He wished he could look into her big brown eyes and become entranced by them. He wished he could kiss her rosy cheek and whisper into her ear, "I love you". Then to show her he would put his lips against hers and feel her wrap her arms around his neck as she joined him. He would never let her go if he could. He would hold her in his arms until the end of time and anyone who'd dare try to harm Alice – his Alice – would meet his end. The image he saw of Alice standing in the field was so clear it almost felt like he was there.

Suddenly the sky became dark and the wind became dangerously strong. The grass shriveled up into dry, brown clumps. Storm clouds formed overhead. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Shun heard Alice's voice, though her mouth didn't move. She was calling his name. Her voice sounded scared and confused, but the Alice he saw continued smiling. Shun started to see a shadowy figure appear behind Alice with the brief flashes of lightning. With each flash it got closer to Alice until it was directly behind her. Shun couldn't see the figure's face but it turned its head so that it seemed like it was looking at Shun. Then everything was consumed in darkness. All that was left were Alice and the figure. The lightning and thunder continued to rage on. The figure disappeared with a flash of lightning and left Alice alone. Then the image disappeared and Shun saw black nothingness.

Shun opened his eyes to find that he was no longer sitting on a tree stump. He was standing in the empty space from his vision. The lightning continued to flash. All that was missing was Alice, but that soon changed. Alice appeared exactly as she did in the field. The only thing different was that a spotlight was over her; the only light for as far as the eye could see. Shun wanted to run up to her but he couldn't move. He tried with all his strength to so much as lift his arm, but, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. Then he saw the figure again, standing just behind the light. Since he couldn't move, Shun tried to call out to Alice to warn her. He opened his mouth and shouted Alice's name. There was just one problem: no sound came out. He had lost his ability to speak! He saw Alice's mouth move but he heard no sound. Now he couldn't hear. Shun felt a grip of fear take him as the figure stepped into the light that was on Alice. Shun very badly wanted to run up there and strangle the figure if it hurt Alice, but all he could do is stand there, deaf, mute, and immobile, as the figure stepped into the light. Not to Shun's surprise, the shadowy figure was just that, a shadow. It didn't seem to have a face.

Shun clenched his fist and realized that he could move again! But before he could do anything, the light flickered. Nothing much changed, except that the figure was gone and the expression on Alice's face. Her eyes were still wide, not with joy, but fear. She was no longer smiling but her lips quivered like she was going to cry. Her cheeks were no longer rosy and her lips had lost all color. She opened her mouth and asked, "Shun, can you hear me? Shun, speak to me. Shun!" Shun realized that his hearing was back, but before he could respond the light on Alice went out. When it came back on again, Alice was gone but he kept hearing her voice repeat his name. In her place was the figure. Shun started to run towards it, but it held up its hand and Shun felt something take hold of him. He growled and realized that his speech was back! Before he could demand where Alice was the figure disappeared and Shun felt whatever was holding him let go. Alice's voice kept repeating his name. Then Alice reappeared, but before Shun could run up to her he felt the ground he was standing on disappear and he plunged into darkness.

Shun woke with a start. His breathing was heavy and his heart beat like a drum. His grandfather was standing over him with a worried look on his face. It was the first time he had seen the old man show any expression. "Who's Alice?" he asked.

"A friend. Why?" Shun answered.

"Well because I heard you call her name." the old man replied. "Then I came up to check on you and you were tossing and turning. I tried to wake you up, but you just kept on tossing and turning. Is something wrong?"

"No, bad dream. That's all." Shun said.

"Let's see that you don't have any more of them." his grandfather said. "Well it's time to get up anyway. It's past dawn. I let you sleep in." Shun chuckled. "Well don't just sit there! Up! Up!" the old man commanded and left. Shun nodded and jumped out of bed to prepare for another day of ninja training.


End file.
